


流火

by MichelleXM



Category: SAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleXM/pseuds/MichelleXM
Summary: 可能lof100字都不会过审的长篇巨制。





	流火

房间宽敞而明亮，薄纱的窗帘遮掩着微光，让清晨油生一种静谧的美感。

但除了梦境，没有什么美好能经久不息。

“这么早就要走吗？”

“我不想生事，桐人。”

黑色的瞳眸平静地看着掀开被子下床的那人，同自己一样浑身赤裸的身躯结实精瘦，五官精致的脸庞却冰冷刺骨。

优吉欧知道自己正在被看着，甚至那眼神里都有几分戏虐。

 

 

“讲得倒是挺有理的。”

亚麻色的发丝下那双苍绿色的眼睛看都不看床上发话的星王一眼，只是不紧不慢优雅地穿上衣服，连褶皱都抚平了扣上每一颗扣子，尽然一副红尘不染的君子模样。

星王似乎也习以为常，他翻了个身卷起被子贪恋着温暖惬意，完全不理睬自己发酸的下体和流淌出精液的后穴。

也不想再和这个与自己昨晚翻云覆雨的整合骑士再说什么了。

黑发少年纤细修长的身体陷入柔软的床，他装聋作哑地无视优吉欧告退会说的那一句话。

“我先退下了，星王大人。”

没有人知道为什么整合骑士优吉欧·Synthesis·Thirty-two会与万人之上的星王相处甚难，几乎是仇恨的地步，最常见的不是夹着讽刺的话语周转几个来回，就是在各处闹事动手。

他们只知道这个突然被编入整合骑士队列中的青年与星王是过去的旧识，从何而来，为何长久的时间过去星王仍固执地放不下他并复活，知道的人，大概都已经不在世上了。

但更没有人知道他们的这一层关系，王与骑士之间，肮脏不堪的肉体关系。

“报告，第八十层《云上庭园》出现异动！有不明侵略者进入！”

办公的红木门被推开，一个整合骑士慌忙进来保持着礼节一边汇报。

手里捏着文件的主张的星王抬眸，眼神里因不思议而泛起的波澜不动声色地平息，有人闯入着很少见，就上一次也是历史上唯一一次的也是两百年前他自己做的。

“第三队没有赶过去吗？”

“对方实力不分伯仲，似乎是暗黑帝国的兽人族，但……”

“Thirty-two去了吗？”

今天要处理的事情也挺多的，桐人继续批改着文件，有什么事找那个人基本都能解决。

“已经到场了，但是情况特殊。”

 

“特殊？”星王不缓不慢地放下笔，“我去看看。”

空中花园的第八十层向来风和日丽晴空万里，万木葱茏，但此时此刻几棵树已经被砍倒，几寸地皮都被翻出，烟尘和碎石遍布。

“星王大人来了！”

“快让路…”

整合骑士纷纷保持着持剑的姿势让开些，桐人走向传来打斗声的群众中心远远望见两个身形相似的人正在激战着。

幻影的苍蓝色巨狼摇曳着微光，空气中的尘埃都在躁动，锁链碰撞在一起的金属声伶仃打在桐人的心里回响，剑与剑之间尖锐的战吼着，剑轨带着炫目的光毫不留情地往要害击去。

“你们站着干什么？”  
“是…Thirty-two说的，说不要插手。”  
“哈？”星王难得地在神情薄淡的脸上浮现出一点鲜活的感觉，虽然优吉欧性情偶尔固执得自己都拦不住但没什么理由是不太可能的。

“实际上我们也不太好动手，那个………”

旁边的一个整合骑士有些犹豫不止，就在他准备继续开口时战斗的二人同时向后被打退了好几米，地面鲜嫩的草坪被摧毁成一片狼籍。

这时候桐人才看清楚了那有着狼耳和尾巴的兽人，烟尘四散下那张清秀的脸庞目光炯炯，和自己对打的整合骑士长得一模一样。

“…什么……”

震惊到这素来温和平静的星王也饶是露出诧异的神色，但这似乎也让优吉欧的举动有了解释，那个人绝对在气上头。

“都把剑垂下。”星王朝最激烈的战场走过去，“Thirty-two，退下。”

年轻的整合骑士咬牙切齿地握紧剑柄，他知道桐人这时候打断他是看出了自己下一秒就要念出记忆解放术，但这让他更加地愤怒。

“除了复活我，你又做了什么好事？”

优吉欧满眼怒意地冲着走来的星王喊着，周围的人的目光有多么灼热，他痛恨这个人总是擅自的做这些事。

“不是我做的。”星王皱着眉余光瞥见长着同样的脸的狼族兽人似乎气氛有些变了。“有你一个就够折腾的了。”

不远处慢慢站起来的那人举剑的手有一丝迟疑，背后幻觉一样气场形成的苍狼也摇曳着模糊的身姿淡化消失了。

“……桐人？”

不远处那人微微抖了抖耳朵，他的目光淡去了战斗的沸腾血意，眼明的人都看得一清二楚，那双澄澈的蓝眸看见星王的瞬间便收敛了敌意。

优吉欧手里的剑隐隐散发更深一层的寒意。

旁边的星王一言不发地给了优吉欧一个暗示的眼神，他慢慢地靠近对方，双手轻松自若着在表明自己没有要战斗的意思，周围的整合骑士都稍稍退后留下足够的空间，唯独优吉欧的剑不曾垂下。

“你从哪里来的？”桐人保持着约五米的距离，熟练地调动脸部肌肉展现委婉友好的浅笑，他不断打量对方心生疑虑，“从最北边来的吗？”

“你是桐人……对吧？”亚麻发色的狼族兽人用试探的语气缓缓说着，“我在雪之国边界执行任务掉落裂谷的时候，忽然就来到这里了。”

雪之国……？

在这个世界根本就没有这样的一个国度，也不可能有，桐人回忆起久远的经历有些模糊的猜想：或许是平行世界的交错导致。

“你大概是从别的平行世界被传送过来的。”黑发青年往前走了一步确认对方已经没有攻击的意思，“你认识我吗？”

“……果然不是呢，给人的感觉也不太一样。”而且你身旁也有另一个骑士。

碧蓝色的眼睛久久凝视着对面苍绿色瞳眸的整合骑士，那脸和自己一模一样的但是是人类模样的人，心下了然几分。

“我叫尤吉欧，是雪之国的雪王桐人的骑士。”

尤吉欧垂下举着剑的手稍稍行礼，几段锁链零零作响，原本绒毛蓬炸的尾巴安分的垂着，脸上露出淡淡的笑容。

一切都和某个人很像。

优吉欧不善地看着面前有着兽耳却和自己长得一模一样的男人，举剑的手饶是抬起又微垂来来回回三次也没打算收起剑。

“请问您旁边这位是？”和自己的脸完全一样，是个人都不会不在意的。

“他么？”桐人看了一眼表情几乎冷漠到极点的优吉欧轻轻哼笑了一声，“他是我的骑士——优吉欧。”

后者沉默不语，他没办法否认这个事实，而他也的确在作为星王桐人的骑士听从他的命令，保护他想要守护的一切，包括这个人。

他活着只为了他，只因为他。

“都把武器收起来吧，我们谈谈。”

星王的话也下了，没有人会不听从，团团围着的整合骑士也都收起了武器，优吉欧顿了顿良久才不悦地收起自己的爱剑，黑发青年又接近那个来路不明的家伙，心里无名的怒火几乎攻心。

“就因为他那张脸所以你就放下戒备吗？星王大人。”

优吉欧压低了声音不高不低，周围的人都没听见，但他确信留给他背影的这个人听得到。

桐人的肩膀似乎微微停顿了一下，但完全没有影响他虚伪的表面功夫，成功地让尤吉欧收起了武器安静的驻足。

苍绿色的瞳眸隐隐透着一丝怒意，被冰封在层层叠叠的深邃，令他觉得可笑得不可言的情愫放肆地挠着心间。

“我会想办法让你回到原来的世界的，所以可以请你在我们这里平和的休息几天吗？我们没有恶意，希望刚才的冲突你能谅解。”

“啊啊，当然，就是麻烦桐人你了。”尤吉欧抖了抖沾上尘屑的披风，这里的环境似乎不合适穿厚绒的衣服。“还是说叫星王大人更合适一些？”

“不必了，你本不是这个世界的人也不需要受到没所谓的条例约束。”

他笑着看着桐人，目光渡过去看着优吉欧。

方才的战斗实际上是整合骑士优吉欧挑起的。

可以说是理所应当的防御，但也可以说是私人情感的作祟。

他不想直截了当地承认自己的心情。优吉欧咬了咬牙退开慢慢走回整合骑士的人群里，旁人给他的眼神都各异，不过他早已习惯。

亚麻发色的整合骑士独自一人离开了分外喧嚷的八十层。

02

“房间安排在这里，在找到回去的方法前就请你先住在这里了。”  
桐人打开窗户，微风吹拂着他略长的发丝，纤长的睫羽微颤着，他流露出一种放松的惬意神情，冲身后有些拘谨的尤吉欧微微笑了下。  
“不过你不能从这座塔出去，在人类中出现兽人族是会引起骚动的。”

“啊，那请问为什么你还愿意收留我呢？”

“没什么，大家都是鲜活的生命有着各自的活法，生而为什么其实没有多大关系。”

房间简洁宽敞，甚至桌上还放着几本书和一罐茶，可见待客的细心。

尤吉欧对这个用自己的主长的一模一样青年抱有好感，尽管他们之间隐隐有些不同，譬如更加深邃而琢磨不透，譬如飘渺或实的朦胧感，他看不到作为人应有的鲜活。

“你的骑士似乎很不喜欢我。”这也是当然的，自己的主人被突如其来闯入的人抢走，多多少少都会觉得不悦。

“没事，他本来就恨我。”

桐人无所谓的笑了笑，他活了这么多年已经耗尽了精力去纠正什么，一点点活成自己最讨厌的模样。

就在尤吉欧要说些什么的时候，星王忽然凑近他，他能闻得到对方身上薄淡的味道，是安神的香薰和纸张和油墨味。

对方的脸非常苍白，黑色的层层布料下或许那身躯也是纤细的，因为那瘦得骨节分明的手伸向自己的脸。

很像，尽管哪里并不像。

 

“哇，果然是真的，温温软软的。”

“诶？！啊……那个……？

那只手最后停留在了尤吉欧的头顶，手法极其微妙的抚摸揉捏着狼耳，甚至摸了摸打了孔的那处，细痒让尤吉欧没出息地微微哼出声。

他理应拒绝或者排开对方的手，但他没有。

这个人和自己那边世界的桐人实在是太像了，而桐人也的确有时候会这样恶作剧。

无论怎么想，进了脑袋里的颠三倒四下来铺开也还是一片想念，摊成一地都找不到丝缕他物。

“桐人……”

他温热的手掌捉住了那冰凉的手，摸到薄皮下坚硬的骨头在他心里激起一层涟漪，那人垂眸看他，略长的秀发笼下薄薄的阴影，眸光平和。

成为了雪王的骑士他的手套不曾摘下过，兽人的利爪对于人类的皮肤而言就是利器，所以握紧了心上人的手他也格外小心翼翼的捧着收拢。

被冒犯的星王却不做声，甚至微微勾起嘴角，近似怜爱的目光描绘着面前的脸庞。

这一笑倒是反而给了尤吉欧一个激灵，害臊而发热的脸颊马上浮现淡淡的红，他急忙松开手道歉。

“抱歉，刚才不小心看错了……”

“没事哦。”桐人满不在乎地摇摇头，一点作为王应有的架子都没有，只是浑身散发着疏离寡淡。“因为我也会。”

啊，毕竟自己和那个整合骑士优吉欧长的一模一样吧。

尤吉欧露出几分歉意的笑，不再提这件事。

“和你聊天很愉快，有空我会带你到处逛逛的。”

对方的善意让尤吉欧觉得格外亲切，他也很喜欢同这个人相处，或许是因为相似的原因吧。

但这似乎也有不可避免的弊端——比如他想去亲吻他。

但这是不行的吧。

尤吉欧摸了摸自己方才被触碰的地方，叹息着仰头倒在柔软的床褥上。

因为这个世界的桐人，已经有自己的骑士了啊。

 

桐人没有想到优吉欧会那么迫切。

一脸冷漠隐隐压抑着怒意的优吉欧没有穿盔甲，驻足在自己房间的门口，只是一眼他就觉得身体愉悦的颤栗。

因为他就是喜欢看这个人在自己面前毫无理性和矜持的模样。

“真的不是你你搞得这一出？”

优吉欧粗鲁地脱去星王厚重而华美的服饰，纤细修长的身体暴露在他的眼下，他干脆把人就按倒在地板的毛毯，连多走几米就能爬到床上都没那个耐性。

“真的不是……啊……”

桐人被高高的抬起了屁股，他趴在毛毯上皮肤摩擦着细绒，身体感到一阵酥麻在蔓延。

扩张都不愿意好好做，优吉欧就那么熟练地触碰着几处对方敏感得不行的点便提枪上阵，坚挺滚烫的性器像烧得赤红的柱物塞进了那小而翘挺的臀瓣里。

“……优、优吉欧……啊……”

他们只有在做爱的时候才会互换对方的名字。仅仅是因为记忆，仅仅是因为曾经爱过。

优吉欧复活后只记得和自己一起长大成为上级修剑士的桐人，对于他而言眼前这黑发青年已经变了样换了芯了。

“桐人……”他俯下身咬着黑色碎发下干净的脖颈，下半身毫不留情地插入到最深处，顶开紧得让自己头皮发麻的肉穴。

爱恨只不过一纸之隔。

“到底是不是？”

“不是……不……啊，真的不是……轻点，唔唔那里、啊……”

那力道像是要把自己干死在原地，掐着纤细腰部的手宛如再过头一些就能扭断黑发青年的腰，他晃得厉害，深红的阴茎进出着狭窄的肉穴，和雪白的肌肤鲜明地反衬着。

“那你为什么，那么在意他……”优吉欧俯下身咬着桐人的耳朵，“星王和兽人族关系交好，在人族眼里很容易心生疑虑。”

冰凉的手握住那一颤一抖的勃发，颜色很浅与优吉欧比起来秀气很多，铃口湿漉漉地流淌着颗颗液体，他撸动有些用力，强烈的快感和痛感刺激着桐人的感知。

优吉欧的怒意转化为痕迹和更进一步的弄疼他来得到解压。他要在这副患得患失的躯体留下鲜明的痕迹，让他疼，让他啜泣，让他求饶着，但绝不承认自己的嫉妒。

“因为他也像他吗？”

桐人被翻过身来，他的表情已经融化成一摊春水泛着情潮的红润，眼眸湿润的勾着优吉欧的灵魂。

但那张脸上慢慢浮现出浅浅的笑。

优吉欧把他的腿分开到极限，往最深的地方捅进去，他看见对方的小腹倾撒着几滴白浊，被摩擦得发红的穴口撑得褶皱平整，水光潋滟。

“你不也是。”

他垂眸，听到耳边对方带着笑意的话语。

已经没有交谈的必要了。

他渴望这个人，但也不是这个人。

星王弯了弯漂亮的双眼留下耐人寻味的暧昧笑意，压抑着欢呼似的雀跃呻吟着被对方贯穿，眼泪模糊了视线快感湮灭了意识。

情爱的痕迹遍布浑身，桐人浑身无力地任由自己的骑士把他反复的啃噬，每一寸肌肤都在为触碰而颤栗，欣喜又害怕。

他搂着优吉欧的脖子堵上对方一直紧绷的嘴唇，撬开那说不出好听点的话的嘴交换唾液。

“真合适你。”

桐人松开手整个人瘫倒在床褥上，笑盈盈地看着皱眉舔了舔被咬破嘴唇的位置的优吉欧，那猩红的血色染着那张刻薄的脸的嘴角。

他也舔了舔，铁锈味和甜味在舌尖散漫开。

 

“这个生物是飞龙，准确来说是上一代的纯生物飞龙了。”

桐人抚摸着垂下头的一只白色飞龙的头，“现在生物机械还没有完全普及，但基本也快要全面更换了，它曾经是整合骑士的坐骑，现在在这里饲养繁衍。”

“这么样，来摸摸看吗？”

桐人这么说着，朝尤吉欧招招手。

他们在来放养飞龙的那一层散步，对于尤吉欧而言似乎非常新鲜，人类驾驭着如此高智慧的生物虽说也不是没见过，但他头一次看见一大群的。

“没有缰绳什么的牵着，不怕它们飞走吗？”

尤吉欧尝试着走近，那头龙正凝视着他，眼睛干净得像是打算看透这个异乡之客。

“我恨不得他们飞走去更广阔的地方生活呢。”桐人笑了笑，温柔地抚摸着龙鳞。“有的离开了，有的却还是会回来这里，所以干脆把这一层改成飞龙的居住区了。”

飞龙对那只伸来的手还些许警惕着，就在尤吉欧心想还是算了的时候，却被对方轻轻的握住了手腕牵引到飞龙的面前。

凉凉的龙鳞摸起来没有想象中的硬实，但尤吉欧已经没了感慨的心思了。

“……你真温柔呢，桐人。”

“是吗。”桐人收回了手，飞龙安静的闭上眼任由尤吉欧的抚摸，“曾经是吧。”

“曾经是……”

“呐。”桐人忽然出声打断了尤吉欧的话语，“想不想骑飞龙？”

“不要松开绳子，也不要太用力！”  
桐人靠在尤吉欧的怀里后脑勺抵着对方的肩膀，“别紧张它很乖的！”

在两百米的高空上穿梭在云层，飞龙钢铁的羽翼划破了空气，风吹打在脸上，尤吉欧紧张地小心翼翼听着桐人的话，一边忍不住对坐在自己怀里的对方而心里痒得慌。

但偏偏对方一点介意的意思也没有，还摸着飞龙的脖子一边夸赞自己掌握很快。

尤吉欧紧了紧缰绳，让飞龙往下滑行。他能感觉得到笑得开心的黑发青年更加贴在自己怀里，但他无法去环抱住这个人。

幸好，不能。

阳光明媚的穹空湛蓝无比，飞龙有力的翅膀拍打着空气如箭一样在空中疾驰而过，偶尔路过城镇和漂亮的景色会兜转一会儿。

他闻到对方的发丝间有蔷薇的味道。

尤吉欧垂眸看着那纤细的脖颈，竟一时间油生出一种爱怜的意味，但那是不对的。他拉了拉绳让飞龙往上升，凉风吹得他清醒不少。

“怎么了？”

飞龙停在高空，桐人察觉到对方有些不对，想回过头去又被抱住了。

“我……我还不太习惯，有点晕，我们回去吧？”  
他只能峰回路转的把话语一转，悄然掩饰自己倏然打开一道细缝的心门。

亚麻发色的整合骑士倚靠着石柱，他低头看着远处模糊的身影，抱着双臂目不转睛着。

其他的整合骑士大多不是很喜欢他，在旁人眼里他是得到优先权的狗，但实力又不是弄虚作假到底还是摆在那，流言蜚语基本都在暗地里流窜，他无心去在意，再次睁开眼后他连心都丢了，唯独只记得桐人。

但连那个人也变了。

在那个人来到之前，他以为自己最不耐烦的是看到这样披着自己爱慕之人的皮囊的星王。

而现在他最不想看到的是在那个人怀里，自己恍惚看到了那个桐人的人星王。

蓝蔷薇之剑的剑柄冻结漫出一层冰碴，优吉欧用力握了握听到零碎的冰块落在地上，无声的融化。

他看着地板的水渍，沉默不语地转过身去离开了。

但时间或许真的薄情，优吉欧不觉得心里有多少被称作怀缅的东西，只觉得自己不该出现，这种沉淀下来得情愫日积月累的堆积，几乎快要盖过扭曲的仇恨。

目光寒凉，优吉欧感受着身上神圣的骑士盔甲以及好不容易修复了的爱剑的重量，难以言喻的心情发酵着。

在飞龙背上的桐人摸了摸尤吉欧的头，顺势捏捏那耳朵笑了，他当然知道对方在欲盖弥彰，但他不甚介意。

“绳子给我。”桐人从尤吉欧的手中轻而易举的拿去了主控权。“抱紧我哦。”

尤吉欧心里咯噔一下马上环抱住桐人的腰，那纤细得不像话几乎可以说是羸弱，但在他开口前，对方便放荡不羁地驾驶飞龙高速坠落急转弯，炮弹似的往上直冲云霄。

“哈哈哈哈有趣吗！”星王的笑声让尤吉欧抱着桐人更紧了。

“请慢一点！！喂，要撞上其他的飞龙了……桐人！！”

他发出丢人的叫声和无奈的声音，看着对方褪去了寡淡神色的活跃模样，尤吉欧情不自禁也弯了弯嘴角。

他们最后没有落在塔里而是飞到了北边偏远的城镇，虽然没有央都繁华但也算是热闹。

扑打着铁翼，飞龙在无人的森林里一处空地盘旋着慢慢落地，旁边清澈的小水池波澜起伏着，绿草拂乱。

“喂喂，作为星王这个时候放掉公事，跑出来玩真的好吗？”

“这不是开小差，这是微寻私访亲自观察民众生活情况。”

“行吧你嘴贫，桐人说什么都有理。”尤吉欧笑呵呵地也摸了摸飞龙的头，跟着黑发青年往镇上走。“不怕被认出来吗？”

“还是怕的。”

桐人念着神圣术咒语已经换了一身衣服，又大又黑的斗篷兜帽带上遮住了他半个脑袋，内衬领子还有些高，看着有点可疑但又在理解范围内。

“呐，你也披上这个。”桐人利用空间进资源做了件略后厚又长的卡其色连帽斗篷，“耳朵应该不用担心，你的尾巴安分点就好。”  
“你不是真的要去人群里吧……？”

“你觉得呢？还不够明显吗？”

“……是谁之前还禁止我离开塔的。”

这个世界的星王充耳不闻地往前走，完全无视尤吉欧的话，他们沿着小河走着，踩着块块碎石和地面延伸着根的藤蔓和树根，头顶是绿叶的青空满天的碎星光斑。

直到他们走到一处相对比较空旷的地方。

那里最显眼的是一个极大的树桩，横切面几乎可以做个房间，而一侧有一个很长的坑，凹凸不清已经有许多青草覆盖过去了，但仍能看出这片地方曾经湮灭过什么。

只是那饱含记忆的尸骸已经沉睡，在泥壤的拥抱中安详地下沉融合。

 

那葬送了什么呢，尤吉欧看着目光深邃的桐人心里悄悄地有了疑问。但他们并没有很熟，没有掏心挖肺敞开心扉的程度，有些话还是最好别多问。

“这边比较偏，人口不是很多比较方便闲逛。”桐人领着身后的尤吉欧进入城区，很快便能听到集市的繁扰声。“这里的烤肉和白面包夹肉很好吃，上次我专门偷溜出来买呢。”

“你平时不是很忙的吗……”

“民以食为天，我也是人类啊尤吉欧。”桐人摸出口袋的钱马上走到一家排了不少人的店铺前排起队来。“你看站在这都闻得到香味，怎么可能不受诱惑。”

“好好。”尤吉欧替桐人拽好兜帽，压下声在他耳边低语。“星王也是人吗？”

他看过桐人给他解闷放的那一堆书，大部分都是历史向的。

尤吉欧这几天基本上把这个世界的基本知识都了解了，但似乎是因为外来人的缘故他无法使用神圣术，也没办法呼叫调出系统窗。

但书上的确记载着这位星王大人已经看过了快两百年的春秋，容貌却仍是青年模样，甚至五官本来就看着有些稚嫩，他偶尔也难以想象这么一个人站在这个世界的顶峰。

“是和这个世界的人相同却又不同的人哦。”

星王脸上的神情很淡，只有眼角的余光带着柔和，脱去了象征的厚重华丽服饰他更像是这个世界的普通民众。

“你想和这个世界的人一样，普通吗？”

尤吉欧找不到合适的用词，艰难地寻找着词汇来表达，值得庆幸的是活了许久的星王一下了然他的意思。

那人只是笑笑，在皑皑人群里不张扬不喧嚷地站在其间，慢慢移动着脚步，融入这平凡朴素的一刻。

他们来的不是时候，在人流最高峰时期站在大排长龙的队伍里推推攘攘是再正常不过，前面的桐人偶尔被磕磕碰碰到，那人似乎平时也没怎么休息好，脚下的步子踉跄过一回，尤吉欧看得有些心浮。

“小心点。”尤吉欧伸过手拉住他的手腕。

对方微微启唇，却又不说什么，轻轻挣脱了那只小心翼翼握着自己的手，随后灵巧地钻到对方的掌心里成了牵手的状态。

碧蓝色的瞳眸闪过一丝动荡，他有些诧异地与对方对视，却看到桐人转瞬即逝的狡洁的笑靥。

也罢了。

他低头不语，指尖一点点地施力让自己握住得更牢一些，再多一点的，哪怕多那么点的温度，星火一样的思念。

即使有一千个自己，也会有一千个牵着你的手的我。

那只是一瞬间的想法，但尤吉欧早就知道了。

他在蔚蓝的天空呼吸着涌入胸腔的空气时，他在环抱着身前这和心悦之人长得如出一辙的星王时，他就知道了，他看到了，衣襟之下在暗处滋长的爱痕，他甚至不怀疑这句身体好似遍体鳞伤的狼藉。

连发梢都被另一个自己宣泄着占有欲。

曾几何时向来安生的他也有了分夹杂羡慕的嫉妒。

这份情愫是出于他事出有因而无法得到满足的想念。

若是可以他也想回到自己这辈子用心去守护的王身边，那人有时候会感性，偶尔闹别扭还会哭鼻子，却在为了别人这方面固执得不可思议。

他墨黑的发梢也是冰凉，和怎么也温暖不起来的指尖一般，他轻轻捧起亲吻过，也想去亲吻那人的唇角。

当然尤吉欧是吻过的。因为他们相互拥有着彼此。

 

无休止的思念让人格外想要触碰。

03  
尤吉欧放缓了脚步。

这一层的廊道没有人，彩绘玻璃外的风声他都没听到，此刻静得只有微不可闻的呼吸声。

“请问您有什么事吗？优吉欧·Synthesis·Thirty-two”

周围的空气冷下些许，尤吉欧作为狼族与生俱来就对周遭环境更为明晰感知，他确定不是错觉。

而不远处的优吉欧也没有丝毫介意和否认的意思，他神情自若地慢慢走近，每一步都有着淡淡的风度，宛如有礼节的翩翩君子。

有些人天生就是被上帝眷恋过的，他们骨子里有着尘埃不可封缄的神韵，就算是冰原也曾繁华过，就算是落入泥泞也是值得雕琢的原石。

他看上去并不想是要来吵架的，却也不像是要来一起喝杯下午茶促膝长谈的模样。

尤吉欧看着面前和自己除了兽态特征以外长相如出一辙的优吉欧，心下有几分情绪，待在这他比谁都要先一步揣测了七八分，这个人同星王是什么关系。

“没什么事好说的。”优吉欧挺直着腰板目光笔直，他们彼此都不喜欢对方。“不过你最好小心点。”

“什么？”尤吉欧微微皱眉，他深蓝色的瞳眸里瞳孔微微缩紧。

“因为我也是被同样的手段给骗了。”优吉欧脸上冷淡得读不出情绪，眼里尽是薄凉的讽刺意味。

尤吉欧知道这个人在说谁，但他却觉得作为那个人的骑士，说出这样的话是有多么不敬。

“与你何干？”

他吐音清晰，有些咬牙切齿着，无端地微微愤慨让他瞪着面前这个整合骑士，他就不明白了。

“为什么，为什么他明明是个很好的人，你却偏偏要用这种态度面对你侍奉的明君。”

他确定桐人是个很称职的王，而且值得所有人对他抱有敬重，每个人都是如此的看待星王，唯独除了这个整合骑士。

这个对他最亲密，最深爱，最痛恨，最了解，最深入，最怀疑的人。

那个人苍白的肌肤每一寸留下的痕迹都是拜他所赐，然而尤吉欧看不出他们彼此相惜，只有交织混沌的爱恨纠缠着。

这是没办法有个明确定义的东西，他甚至觉得这很疯狂，无法理解。

 

优吉欧沉默了半响，无声地笑笑。

“你以后就知道了。”

他在尤吉欧微怒的视线下离开了。

那种寒冰包裹的感觉淡去，尤吉欧良久才觉得松懈下来，他只想去房间翻翻那些有趣的书，去飞龙栖息的楼层一起晒晒太阳，而不是思考优吉欧会去哪里。

他是要去做什么？  
或许他是要去扯着星王的领子狠狠咒骂，或许他们会不顾损坏什么物品而大打出手，或许他们会让彼此感到燃烧的恨意来代替朦胧的爱。

或许那个人此时会被按在身下，被撕咬唇瓣掰开双腿，撑开狭窄的私密处被狠狠贯穿。

流着泪和垂涎欲滴着，用泛着情潮的脸流露苦闷又欢愉的表情。浑身打颤着被颠得走漏呻吟，火热潮湿的肉体像从水里捞出来那样湿淋淋，麝香味里里外外的沾染他。

你是用怎样的表情和声音被那个我拥抱着的？

九十五层是观测星系的地方，但严谨来讲只是用于观赏了。

早在二十几年前这个世界的人类已经朝宇宙这星辰大海发起征途，成功开拓适宜行星，百年前的尖端观测科技在犹如高速自转的脉冲星忽闪的周转里，沦为四散的粒子无光的湮灭。

但由于好看且也是为历史的演变有浓重的一抹彩，这一层被保留下来不曾拆改。

现在仅仅是一处观光之地。

和寻求刺激的欢愉之处。

桐人不咸不淡地叮嘱几句让优吉欧给他的衣服留个活路，后者丝毫不想给那几件布料一点最后的体面。

夜景很美，旋转的金属琉璃灯瓦沿着复杂的圆轨周转着，齿轮无声地卖力做着自己的事，对此时衣衫不整的两人熟视无睹。

黑色的瞳眸染上湿意，他眯着眼迷离着望着灯火和星辰，那些碎漫在眼里的微光遥远冰凉，和抚摸自己腰部的手如出一辙。

这一层除了偶尔来放松的星王也没人会来了。

桐人死抓着围栏的边缘毫不顾忌地放声呻吟，他的乳头被有着茧的手粗暴地揉捏拉拽，痛感被快感盖去，他觉得自己淫乱得下贱不堪。

优吉欧的手指塞进他不断放声的腔内搅拌，他讨好似的舔弄着两根手指，又忍俊不禁一边用牙尖轻咬。

身后的撞击更凶残了，如细密的暴雨落在身上，兴奋得让他更加没了矜持的意思放肆娇喘，没人知道他的声音是有多么的惹人怜爱又恨不得把他毁掉。除了优吉欧。

泄愤一样地抽插着，深红的阴茎粗大勃发着深入又抽离，被操得流水的后穴含不住似的往外推挤出去，优吉欧皱着眉巴掌落在白嫩的臀部上。

“放松点……你这个人真是……”优吉欧狠狠地插入到最深处，听着桐人颤栗着身体惊叫，俯下身留下痕迹。“恶劣的混蛋……”

“不要了……啊……！不、太深了……唔啊……哈啊——！”

桐人被翻过身，他身体悬空着两条细长的腿夹紧优吉欧的腰，双手连忙抓稳了围栏。

又害怕又兴奋的叫着，体内巨大的硬物抵着肉壁转了半周，撵过他最敏感的地方，眼泪随着晃动从眼眶滚落。

“不要？”优吉欧轻笑了一声，眼里只有燃烧的欲火，没有丝毫笑意。“……只要是【优吉欧】的话对你做什么都想要吧？”

下深更用力地撞击让桐人的意识快要融化了，他摇头又点头发出近乎悲鸣的破碎呻吟，顾不得失去重心不稳的可怕和公众场合的无遮掩，被自己的骑士贯穿着身体像女人一样的流着水扭着腰。

“不反驳吗……”

优吉欧看着高潮的桐人一边将自己的炽热送入绞紧的深处，精液挥洒在湿热的体内。

黑发青年瘫倒在铺着衣服的地上，残留的快感如电流在身上流窜着，他大口的呼吸着薄凉的空气，光影流溢在他的眼眸里，但很快就被压上的人遮去了。

爱这种东西，比恨更加窒息，比哀更加空虚。

身体的交叠充实后就是空虚，桐人涣散的瞳孔怎么也聚焦不了，他能感觉到收缩的后穴没了阴茎的填充马上酥痒起来，微热的精液流淌出来，空气趁虚而入。

他是王，万人敬仰吹捧，扭转历史将这个世界守护好的星王。

不死的王。

而自己是他的骑士，他的附庸他的所属物，已经死去的又活过来的替代品。

他的死亡骑士。

桐人眨着发红的眼镜看着屋顶变幻莫测的星系投影图，优吉欧恰好抬起头来，舔了舔自己的嘴角，他留下鲜明得可怕的痕迹，无言地舔掉桐人小腹的精液。

这是一种缅怀。桐人一声不吭地思考着，毕竟这个心冻结了的人在最深处还藏着冰封起来的爱意。

但已经不是对自己了。

 

“今天长老院那边似乎有了消息了。”黑发青年拉开尤吉欧房间的窗户，抱着散发香甜味道的纸袋翻进屋里。“嘿咻。”

“好好的从门进来啊桐人。”尤吉欧合上书本已经习以为常地不再感到惊讶，反而叹息着有些无奈。“这么高的楼掉下去多危险啊。”

“没问题啦，这可是我才知道的最短路线哦。”

“为什么你可以说这话还一脸自豪。”

“别说这个啦，像老妈子一样唠唠叨叨，给你吃个好东西。”

桐人耸了耸肩摸出一个黄澄澄的馅饼自己咬了一口，随后把袋子在尤吉欧面前晃了晃。

“想要吗？出炉不久的还有点热呢。”

尤吉欧情不自禁地抖了抖耳朵，尾巴摇晃着拍打在自己的裤腿，他面露难色但还是装作自持地伸出手。

“你不是很忙吗？为什么还能搞来热的民间食物。”  
尤吉欧一看那个粗糙的棕色纸袋就知道是从城镇里买来的，他咬了一口饱满充盈着蜂蜜的馅饼，眼睛都亮了几分。

“……好好吃。”他感慨了一句就没在多说地又咬了一口，不经意抬眸看见笑盈盈的黑发青年，下咽的动作僵住了。

“看吧果然很好吃对吧。”桐人一副我早就猜到了的得意模样，三两下吃掉了手里半个馅饼。“拜托了让我更忙但知道这家老店的人去买罢了。”

“哦……”尤吉欧拿出第二个的时候听到这话顿了一下，他没什么原因理由的联想到优吉欧冷漠的脸庞，吃得有点不是滋味。

“那你不跟那个人一起吃吗？”

尤吉欧试探地问了一句，只看见桐人眼里的眸光静默着，许久用一种怀念的表情淡淡的笑了笑。

“那个人不会再重现这种回忆的。”

说话的方式也好，相处的轻松也罢，所有的过往似乎在这件朴素简单的房间有迹可循，蜂蜜甜腻的味道在无声的风里无端的苦涩起来。

“请问我可以做一件有点奇怪有点无理的事情吗？”

尤吉欧拿过纸袋把吃到一半的蜂蜜馅饼一起放在垫着桌布的桌上，拿起手帕仔细地为面前的黑发青年擦去手上沾到的碎屑。

“什么？”

“我想要拥抱你。”

尤吉欧说这句话很认真，表情也有点牵强的强撑着，不难看出他脸颊和耳根都透着淡淡的红。

但就是这么一个人，此时此刻说想要拥抱自己，真诚得让人觉得快要被烫伤，桐人有些晃神。

“为什么？”

“因为桐人你看上去很悲伤。那种什么也不说一个人藏着痛苦装作无所谓的样子，在我看来你很难过。”

尤吉欧没有放开轻轻牵着的那只手，他俯下身低下了头颅，虔诚地亲吻桐人的指跟，他没办法把这个人置之不理。

“……随便你吧。”

桐人声音有点沙哑，他感觉心头有些苦涩的发闷，背道而驰的另一种欲念腾升而起，让他愈发觉得自己有多可怜。

那是个温暖的怀抱，是自己强行复活苏醒的骑士不会给予自己的温度。桐人慢慢地把脸埋进尤吉欧的脖颈，贪婪地感受此时此刻难得的美好。

尤吉欧的双臂环抱着黑发青年纤瘦的身躯，垂眸看着地板上毛毯的花纹，对方熟悉的触感和相仿的气味让他不由自主地臆想着，压抑许久的思念如涌泉奔流而出。

手臂一点点地收紧，优吉欧把桐人搂在怀里低头去感受更多，他的鼻尖蹭过黑色的发梢发凉的皮肤，一种无名的念头驱使他把这个人抱得更紧，不要再让他觉得痛苦。

以及去亲吻他。

或许没想到会这么快的无法自持，尤吉欧缓慢地厮磨着发丝时下意识去亲吻了一下怀里的人唇齿微张的嘴唇。

那个吻很漫长，也很短暂，近乎温存。

他豁然回神睁开眼，慌忙放开了手不敢去看桐人的眼睛一边倒退拉开距离。

“对、对不起，我本来不是想做这种事……”

他该怎么解释？

无论是出于对星王桐人的尊重，还是对雪王桐人的忠诚，他都不容许自己对面前这个人承认有非分之想。

尤吉欧恨不得现在自己也从窗外跳下去逃走算了，羞愧难当着支支吾吾，就在他以为桐人会大发雷霆的时候，却看到一只伸来的手。  
自然而然的，尤吉欧觉得肯定要被揍了。

但没有痛感，只有柔软温凉的唇膜贴覆而上的触感，唇齿间湿润的意味和未褪的甜味彼此分享。

尤吉欧惊得睁大了眼睛，但过近的距离让他无法看清对方脸上的表情，但惊愕之余他已经给对方熟稔的技巧撬开了嘴缠绕上了舌尖。

就在他以为会是一个疯狂的深吻时，桐人松开了手灵巧地从对方的腔内逃走，他保持着贴身的距离抬眸看着发愣的尤吉欧。

“你和那边的世界的桐人是什么关系？”

没想到会被这么直白又突然的询问，尤吉欧笨拙地避开火热的目光有些不知所措。

“嘛……”桐人笑着看着如此青涩的优吉欧，  
只觉得有趣。“刚才说回去的方法，我们继续谈吧。”

04

尤吉欧才明白那时候那个人所说的小心点是什么意思。

不是对自己的下马威，也不是故意阴阳怪气，而是单纯地陈述事实。

房间非常的宽敞，最一目了然的是那一张极大的床，几乎和他的房间快有得一比，而此时此刻他正躺在这张柔软宽敞额大床不得动弹。

背后垫着枕头很舒适，尤吉欧靠着床头目不转睛地看着同样爬上床坐在自己胯部的桐人，作为异世界的人他根本无力反抗这个世界特有的魔法，和待宰的羔羊没什么区别被用神圣术固定在此处。

“你要做什么？”

尤吉欧不觉得桐人会最做什么伤害自己的事情，但昏暗的房间和过于安静的场合，他实在无法静下心，尤其是此时此刻的气氛。

“你和你那边的桐人是什么关系？”

黑发青年的表情很平淡，好像只是随口一问似的轻飘，手利索地解开尤吉欧的衣服。

“也…没什么关系。”

尤吉欧对承认和自己的王有过度亲密的关系这一事还有点生疏。

他们从很久前就形影不离，在自己还被作为恶兽被枷锁束缚关押在地牢时，那个满脑子天马行空想法的小孩长大时，他很早前就发誓过要一辈子守护他，敬爱他，至死不渝。

面对一模一样的脸逼近，尤吉欧不断地在心里提醒自己，这个人不是他。

“我是他永远的骑士。”

义正言辞不容置啄的发言，尤吉欧定了定神看着桐人的双眼，像是在脱口而出在心里滚瓜烂熟的告白。

“噢——”桐人伸手用大拇指的指腹擦过尤吉欧的嘴唇，随后伸手解开了他的皮带。“你和他睡过。”

一针见血直白得让人瞠目结舌。

尤吉欧连话都说不出来整个人脑袋都在充血，他现在就是刀俎上的鱼肉，直到发觉对方的手搓揉自己略微勃起的地方时，他才连忙发出抗议。

“你、你怎么知道……请放手，不要开这种玩笑……桐人！”

“你在叫谁？”

尤吉欧听到这一句话脑中嗡嗡作响的空白，他能看到这个经历了爱与恨欢笑流泪怒吼流血的星王，脸上流露出戏谑的暧昧笑容，反复的烙印在他的眼里。

“你知道连锁反应吗？”

桐人抚摸着优吉欧精瘦结实的小腹，把碍事的衣服往上拉拽，故意戏弄着他。

“说的学术性一点太没情调了。”他这么说着，拉起尤吉欧的一只手伸到自己的衣服下摆，带着那只手抚摸自己的腰线。

“一环接一环，你靠近了就会想去牵手，牵手了就会想去拥抱，拥抱过后你膨胀的欲望让你想去亲吻。”

这些话语全都是事实，尤吉欧难堪地说不出话来，他能感觉得到这具身体在散发着魅力让他产生不尽的欲望，字字珠玑。

桐人俯下身去舔着尤吉欧的耳尖，他像是找到玩具的猫一样蹭着，又去亲吻敏感的耳根，一点点感觉到对方下体的胀大让他油生出扭曲的欣喜感。

“然后你会产生情欲，你想让对方被你进入，含住你的欲望，然后发泄。”

“不是的……我没有那样想你。”尤吉欧微微张开口反驳，说出的话却连自己都不相信，太多的错觉让他都产生了动摇。

“尤吉欧……”

桐人忽然眉宇间的那种笑意荡然无存，他柔化了那种刻意的薄凉流露出稚嫩的青年独有的生涩和勾人，贴身上去唤着，偷吃甜点似的吻落在了尤吉欧哑口无言的唇。

“大家都是替代品，何不为乐呢?”

另一只手也被牵过去，尤吉欧能感觉得到固定两只手的神圣术解除了，他应当推开他才对，但连指尖触碰到光滑的肌肤后都不舍起来。

薄薄的布料没有皮带几乎勒不住腰，他顺着缝隙钻入，抚摸着小而圆润的臀部，隐秘的私缝比其他地方都要热。

喉咙干涩的咽了咽，暧昧的气氛熏晕了他的理性，桐人顺势用舌尖舔弄几下他的犬牙，尤吉欧便张开了嘴去啃咬一直逗弄他软肉。

有力的双手搓揉着臀瓣的软肉，他才看清楚面前的黑发青年是天使一样的恶魔，教唆般让人信仰臣服，哄骗着拉进泥沼一起下沉。

“你和他真像。”桐人一边说着微微喘了几声，手摸出了尤吉欧已经硬挺起来的阴茎。

被熟悉的手爱抚最敏感的地方，尤吉欧懊恼着身体的诚实一边皱眉，在和别人上床的时候提别的男人是最大的雷区了。

“你是说和整合骑士优吉欧·Synthesis·Thirty-two很像吗？”

“不，他也像他。”

尤吉欧还没来得及说什么，温热湿润的口腔便含住了他的热物，他得叹息着绷紧了腹部，手推搡着不断舔弄吮吸他的阴茎的那人的脑袋，力道轻得像鼓励意味的摸头。

“哎呀，颜色很浅啊。”黑发青年搓揉着双丸一边用舌尖描绘阴茎的背筋，含不住的根部用手套弄，他饶有兴趣地开口。“真意外，和你自己的王没经常做吗？”

“他才不是你这样的……”尤吉欧只有双手能动，完全被固定的身体就像是这个星王的布娃娃一样任人摆布。“更加青涩清纯……也不会做这种事。”

“哦，头一次被口交吗？”

桐人直接含住了粗长的柱物，并没有多么熟练地做着几次高难度的深喉，他的舌头很灵巧地舔着溢出液体的小洞，柔软的腔内紧紧吮吸着。

“哈啊……等、呼……”

从尾椎骨往上攀附的快感让头皮都发麻，被这样的服侍他从来就没体验过，倒是有几次他给自己的桐人做过，对方也是害羞得要命，但此时此刻轮到自己亲自感受才知道，这种感觉有多爽。

难以想象被口交的感觉是这样复杂的快感，腰间的酥麻感像蚂蚁啃噬蔓延着扩散开。

 

尤吉欧没忍住低吟出声，柔软的舌头乖巧地讨好他努力地舔弄他的阴茎，舌尖戳着不断流出前列腺液的小洞，吮吸之余桐人的手依旧撸动着他吞不下的根部那一节，边晃着头上下吞吐。

“呼——舒服吗？呐……”桐人脱掉了自己的衣服，大片大片的肌肤暴露在空气中，肉眼可见的硬挺起来的乳尖和下体看上去淫荡不已。“你和你的桐人是怎么做爱的？”

那教唆般的低吟如掺着毒药的酿蜜，腰部断开了快感后变得空虚和骚动起来，尤吉欧看着身上的桐人，目光所见的是残留着淡淡痕迹的咬痕和吻痕，多得让人看着都感觉得到始作俑者的独占欲之强。

“你们真疯狂。”

尤吉欧勉强地勾了勾嘴角，在他看来星王桐人和整合骑士优吉欧之间的床笫之欢更像性交，野兽的交合，无休止的蹂躏和侵犯。

但无论是谁都是共犯。

“不好吗？”桐人伸手在尤吉欧的口腔里搅弄带出唾液，他跪在尤吉欧的腰间用湿漉漉的手指去扩张。“这些痕迹我不想治疗提早消除，痕迹越多我就越能感觉的到被占有，被爱。”

怎么可能有人不会爱他呢。尤吉欧在心里感叹，又一边觉得自己色令智昏，证据就是他现在兴奋得不行。

“不说说看吗，小气鬼。”桐人用任性的口吻抱怨一句，脸上却只剩下多得快漫出来的情欲，还有一种若隐若现的悲凉。“他喜欢被你怎么做你不知道吗？”

桐人趴下身去含着尤吉欧的下唇吮吸了一下，两根手指撑开湿漉漉的后穴抵着深粉色的肉刀，让龟头挤进紧致的穴口，一点也不着急地夹紧又放松着引诱他。

“用身体告诉我也可以。”

话音落下，固定着尤吉欧的神圣术瞬间全部解除了，与此同时桐人忽然下半身往下一沉，随着拔高的呻吟那硬得骇人的性器彻底进去了大半。

“虽然也很棒……不过果然还是有点不一样呢……”  
肉穴痉挛着不断绞紧，桐人发出被填满的叹息不住地抖着腿，当他以为尤吉欧会说什么的时候却被掐着腰往下按。

“哈啊……嗯啊——……”惊慌只是一瞬，他连忙搂住突然往前的尤吉欧的脖子，连接处被侵犯到底让他屏息。

“不要这么……突然啊。”没有完全适应的穴口不受控制的收紧，桐人故意扯出一个难堪的笑，去摸尤吉欧彭炸绒毛的尾巴。“喜欢怎么做都可以……留下痕迹我也很欢迎。”

“不了。”他的手抚摸着桐人的臀部到大腿根，又到了勃起的阴茎，“桐人怕疼。”

星王微微睁大眼睛，又被性器爱抚的快感逼得眼神迷离，他垂眸喘息着，想起了格外遥远的过去里的确有这回事。

但疼痛却已然变成了表达爱欲的渠道。

“别那么温柔……尤吉欧……唔唔……”

他只觉得这般温柔的快感几乎是包着糖的剧毒，一旦沉溺必然致命，荒诞不经的害怕让他扭着腰想逃走，眼泪簌簌地夺眶而出。

那动作真的很细腻，一只手爱抚着性器另一只手搓揉着乳头，兽人族偏高的温度几乎要他融化，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着另一边的乳头，后面的律动缓慢地等待他的适应，这是从来没体验过的。

“尤吉欧……尤、优吉欧……”桐人抱着尤吉欧的脑袋嘴唇在狼耳边低喃喘息，他不适应这个，太温柔了。“别弄了……啊……”

他所习惯的性爱是单方面的粗暴，单方面的欲迎还拒，自虐一样的挑衅惹火，突如其来的被这般抚弄只让他觉得奇怪。

他甚至觉得和整合骑士优吉欧的床事就是在战场，游走在死亡的边缘。

可也舒服得令人难过，而此时此刻的快感是让他想哭。

“啊……感觉怎么样……还好吗?”  
一个缠绵的吻方才恋恋不舍的结束，尤吉欧搂着桐人的腰抬眸去看那张沉醉的脸。

“里面、啊……好舒服……”桐人闭着眼呻吟着，手指迷恋地流连在优吉欧的发丝间，“这里……嗯嗯……再、啊……再多一点……”

滚烫的性器深埋在湿热的体内，撑涨的肉壁热情的吮吸肉棒，欲仙欲死的欢愉在激烈的律动间直冲上脑。  
白浊从摇晃着的湿淋性器射出，桐人尖叫着搂紧了尤吉欧，快感鞭打着他的神经，尤吉欧含着他的喉结舔掉汗珠，他同样乱了呼吸有些失神地继续动作，射精的冲动涌上来。

“唔……啊、那是……什么?……”迷迷糊糊中桐人感觉得到原本就被填满的后穴有什么胀大，抵着前列腺点不断摩擦。“不要……不要……啊……”

“是生殖结……”尤吉欧按着他的腰不让挣扎的黑发逃走，他的眼神里隐约带着兽性的凶狠，“……祖先为了增大受孕率留下来的基因，即使是现在的兽人也保留着这一特性……”

鼓胀成类似球形的地方撑大肠壁，像是狠狠钉住了猎物绝对不会让其逃走，他感到一种另类的恐惧，被绝对侵占的害怕和像是要被灌满到怀孕的惶急。

“拔出去……唔唔……不要……啊——”

本来就高潮过还敏感至极的肉体无法承受住更强烈的快感，桐人浑身痉挛着哭着夹紧了后面想抵抗，却只能感受到更进一步的刺激。

炽热的性器射出了多而浓郁的精液，那被深埋着巨物的小穴根本含不住那么多，从边缘流出了粘稠的液体，胀大的结让阴茎无法拔出去，桐人一边含着还在缓慢射出的柱物一边抽颤着再次高潮。

用了一会儿那结才消下去，尤吉欧慢慢拔出性器，一时间合不拢的后穴收缩着吐出精液，桐人脱力地倚靠着同样湿汗的胸膛喘息。

就在尤吉欧还在大脑放空的时候，本不会有人推开的大门打开了。

“你果然会对他耍手段。”

不远处看不清神情的优吉欧神情自若地关上了门，一步步朝淫靡的大床走来。他的目光很冷，好似这双漂亮的碧眼是被冻结的春。

尤吉欧下意识地搂紧了桐人，望着优吉欧显露出警惕的意思，他当然知道那时候的对话和这句话是有关的，也知道自己是被下了套。

还在喘息的桐人没有一点惊讶的意思，他抵着尤吉欧的肩膀稍稍起身，一脸潮红春心荡漾地表情色情得不行，甚至被摩擦得发红的私处还沾满了精液，但眼神却格外明晰疏离。

优吉欧慢条斯理地走过来靠近床边，桐人看着他慢慢勾起嘴角。

“你以为你自己就很高尚吗?”黑发青年把尤吉欧按在床上靠着床头，他直起腿趴下身去抬起了他的臀部，精液滴落在他的两腿间。“你敢说你不想要吗？”

纤细的两根手指撑开了穴口的媚肉，艳丽的嫩红和白浊产生了视觉上的极大冲击，优吉欧看着他挑衅的模样，身体很自然地有了反应。

“……真是下流。”

整合骑士脱下了自己的衬衣露出结实的上身，他解开自己的皮带把勃发的性器掏了出来，两手的拇指左右扯开诱人的穴口，不顾尤吉欧的惊愕，将深粉色的肉刀直直送入。

“啊啊啊……！哈啊……”

“果然还是最习惯的形状让你最舒服对吧?”

优吉欧没什么表情的说着，他们做过的次数太多太多，契合度的磨合以至于只是一进去，桐人就猛然被快感逼得叫出声来。

龟头抵着最舒服的软肉狠狠擦过的快感如巨浪一波波打在意识，他一直晃得用力，濡湿的水声发出嗞声格外的清亮，连尤吉欧也感到格外的难为情。

桐人眯着眼睛又害怕又期待着的收紧，他注意到尤吉欧，伸手去抚摸对方的脸颊，两只摩擦着狼族的兽耳，眉眼染上笑意。

“……”

优吉欧俯下身去握紧了那秀气的阴茎，手劲有些大，桐人疼得垂下了手哭着叫出声，感觉到后背被啃咬留下深深地印子。

“你弄疼他了……！”尤吉欧有些紧张地看着优吉欧，对方有点居高临下的感觉，又觉得自己不好插手。“你这样只是在对他泄愤。”

“……他喜欢这样。”优吉欧往桐人的敏感点有技巧地顶弄，身下的人马上流露出了感到快意的表情，“这本来就不是做爱。”

后颈的软肉被咬得留下血痕，眼泪簌簌地大颗大颗落下，看着桐人快感和痛感交织的神情，尤吉欧有些欲言又止，他本来就没有插足之地。

“优吉欧……优吉欧啊、唔啊……优吉欧……”

桐人趴在尤吉欧的身上呻吟着，他眼神迷离着看不出痛苦还是欢愉，被粗暴的揪着乳头看上去也只是更加兴奋地颤抖。

他的手却抚摸上尤吉欧再次勃起的阴茎，模样惹人怜爱，像是在索求更多，更多关于优吉欧的事情。

被爱抚的感觉让人没法拒绝，看着眼前的光景尤吉欧也没办法拒绝。

“听见了吗?他喊的不是你。”优吉欧冷冷地看着尤吉欧，“……也不是我。”

他俯下身咬着桐人的耳垂，湿热的舌头舔着耳廓，在发出呜咽声的桐人耳畔边低哑着声。

“继续啊……摆布我们。”

被开恳过的地方依旧温热紧致，优吉欧以几乎在发泄怒意的力度狠狠贯穿着，紧窄的屁股都不知道怎么插得进这么大的东西  
，腰肢像是要折断一样的晃动。

他的巴掌落在了雪白的臀部上，鲜明的泛红让这一风景更加诱人。

桐人的手几乎握不住尤吉欧的阴茎，后者的手用温柔的手法挑逗他的乳尖，试图让他感觉的快意更多一点好过一些。

徒增的温柔是不必要的，他想去抗拒，却在泪眼朦胧时看见尤吉欧的脸庞，于是意志彻底融化了。

他们不知道做了多久，所有的情欲发泄挥洒在星王的体内，姿势都换了个变，整个房间充斥着淫靡的气息。

桐人睁开红肿的眼睛，另外的两个人分别睡在身侧搂着自己，他感到喉咙沙哑，浑身狼狈疲乏阵阵泛疼，纵欲后的空虚慢慢侵蚀着心。

他看着天花板，即使被体温拥抱着，也觉得哪里冰凉得刺骨。于是他虚了虚眼，唇齿微张。

“我想你了。”

——我想你了，优吉欧。

 

尾声

 

爱是污浊、沉重，里面带有许多令人不快的东西，比如悲伤、忧愁、自怜、绝望。

心往往没有我们所想的那般坚强，不是被世故的打击里战败，而是把这些作为借口沉沦，就好比一个沼泽挣扎着却下沉。

而我爱你，就是想把你也拖进来，却希望你救我。

尤吉欧回到自己世界的方法不出几天就找了，抱着庆幸和悻悻的复杂念头，省了尴尬和纠缠似乎也不错。狼尾摇了摇，他终究告别离去。

那一日的疯狂零碎的在脑海里，但比起活色生香的画面他记得深刻的反而是这两人的关系。

扭曲得腐烂的相爱。

他是不可能干涉他们丝毫的，自己根本就没有那个资格和能力。

尤吉欧笑了笑，他想起优吉欧抱着睡去的桐人对他说的话。

“这个人是不属你的。”

是啊，星王桐人和自己的王并不是真正意义上的同一个人，而他你们那每一个人都是彼此的替代品，自己也好，他也好。

比起这些，尤吉欧更想回去亲吻雪王的指跟，饮鸩止渴只是病态的抚平骚动。

 

普通的白天，屋外阳光明媚，黑发青年手里握着笔桌面全是散乱的文件，他懊恼地往后一靠，忍不住呻吟着。

黑色发丝厮磨着青色的衣领，坐在他人的腿上实在无法动弹，尤其是后面还被炽热的硬物顶入。

文件很多，但他已经没有心思看了，上半身一丝不苟下半身却衣不撇体，桐人在羞愤的同时得到了另一种满足。

“你舍不得吗？”优吉欧双手掐着他的大腿，难得的放缓了力度，语气却更加寒凉，“因为他比我更像他。”

他知道优吉欧是在兴师问罪自己独自去送了尤吉欧回去，但他什么也没做，可他觉得什么也不解释更有趣。

放下笔的手抬起去抚摸优吉欧的脸庞，他侧过脸亲吻那刻薄的嘴，看着那双苍绿色的瞳眸缓缓流露笑意。

“那本来就不是我的，但你不一样。”

桐人自己扭了扭腰让不断律动的东西更多的往喜欢的地方顶撞，他叫出声来乱了呼吸，笑容不减。

“我们会无休止的纠缠下去。”

优吉欧冷着脸把桐人抱起来推到在桌面，几张纸飞落在地板上，但没有人打算去捡起它们，他用力的分开那双修长的腿往这具身体送入炽热，他发出除了喘息以外的声音。

“……你还是那么混蛋。”

他深爱着这副躯壳，里面的灵魂已经变质了，和自己一样的不堪。

但这也没什么，因为我也爱你但不爱你。

你渴求我而我也是。

从头到尾我们都是替代品。

“哈……彼此彼此。”


End file.
